When a mobile phone is under test, instruments, for example, an integrated tester, a spectrum analyzer, a power supplier and a signal emitter, etc. are need to complete the test program. Conventionally, a script tool can only be connected to one of a mobile phone and an instrument for automatic control, while the other needs to be manually controlled. Therefore, there is a need for a method for mobile phone and instrument control and a system using the method to improve the above-mentioned issue.